Final Fantasy 7 - Advent Children - Via Lactea
by Muerte N' Max
Summary: (((DELETED BUT RE-UPLOADED WITH EDITS))) Behold the second installment to Tsuki and Kadaj's journeys! Watch as Tsuki and Kadaj continue with their life and prepare for new things. Training? Meeting Tsuki's mom? A major fight! Oh, this story oozes of greatness and sadly this is just the summary! OC x Kadaj. POSITIVE REVIEWS ONLY
1. Chapter 1

FF7 - AC - Via Lactea

Author's Note

Hello all, and my name is Muerte Xanders. I have always loved the adventurous life, to travel to distant places and to explore worlds that not many people have ever come to experience for themselves. Here, we continue on with the journey of our beloved characters: Tsuki and Kadaj after they had brought back Kadaj's mother. What all is in store for these two? Just who is Tsuki, and what all secrets does she have? As we watched the two of them travel together, we come to see the changes in Kadaj; from cold, heartless, obsessively protective and lethargic, to something that contrasted each and every one of these things. We saw that one changed though the "Twist of Fate", while the other looks to the skies still and stares at the moon, missing their family.

Ladies and gentleman, I give you a new tale. One that, while you read, will make you sit, read, and experience the new beginnings of a more gentler soul, the secret life of the other, and trials and tribulations that both were gonna experience in the time together with each other. The hands of fate are beginning to weave our story as we watch with anticipation of Tsuki and Kadaj's journey...

Chapter 1

A broad, seemingly vast desert was without a sign, a stir, or an inkling of life. The sun beat down harshly like a cruel and cold slave master, the heat almost too unbearable. The gentle hum of an engine could be heard from a distance, one belonging to a motorcycle. As it slowly passed, a glimpse of a duo was riding upon the motorcycle: One with white, boyishly long hair by the name of Kadaj, the other with pink hair tied up into two twin rabbit ear-style buns above her hair, named Tsuki. As the two rode for a brief few moments, they finally stopped by a nearby bunker that in-laid into the ground. Kadaj quickly got off the bike, going to the side to gingerly help Tsuki off of it. As he lifted her a bit by the waist up off the bike, he set her down. She smiled a bit and muttered a small "Thank you". He nodded with somewhat of a smile. Both stood there for a few more seconds before he released her sides, his face tinging a faint pink from a blush he was supporting.

As both stepped down the staircase, Kadaj cleared his throat and spoke. "Erm...well, this is it. This is gonna be our place for a while. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want or need to stay." She just nodded, unsure of what to say for herself. He looked over to the couch and pointed to it. "You can relax, um..." He turned to the kitchen and pointed as well. "Make you a snack, you know...whatever you wish..." His hand dropped as Tsuki nodded. He nodded back in recognition as he then went over to the chair he had sat in previously before the trip to his mother, reclining in it with a small sigh and weary eyes. Tsuki, on the other hand, just simply stared around at the underground bunker that was to be their new home. She began to head off into the room that she had slept in prior to the trip, as Kadaj reclined a bit more in the chair.

After what seemed like half an hour, Kadaj snapped awake, almost fully asleep. He quickly looked around the room, nothing in sight or sound. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head for a few seconds before letting them drop to his sides. He made his way over to the couch, sitting down on it. He then looked around, hoping that no one was looking. He then adjusted his legs to where he was sitting indian-style on the couch as he then reached down underneath the couch a bit before grasping something. He then pulled out a sword sheath, one that was fairly wide and fairly tall. He pulled it as twin, shiny blades from the hilt shown themselves in the light of the room. He then looked to the hallway, as he thought aloud to himself. "I think maybe I should teach her a few lessons with a sword..."

He went to Tsuki's newly appointed room and gave it a few small knocks. When he had heard her from the other side, he entered. She laid sprawled out onto the bed, laying on her stomach as she stared at him whilst reading a book. He had noticed a few pink strands of hair gently straying down her face as he flushed once more that day and cleared his throat before speaking. "Um...I was wondering if I can ask you a question..." She looked up. "Oh?" "Would you like to do some sword training with me? Bare in mind, I'll go really really easy on you at first, I promise." A small sweatdrop appeared by her head as she spoke. "Um...I don't see why not then." "Great...meet me in the training room in about tomorrow. We'll get a leg up on some training if we start in the morning." "Alright..." And with that, Kadaj left her room, heading off to his room for a good night's rest for the day to come.

Thanks for reading everyone. First time I've wrote something in a while, I hope it turns out well. It's OOC along with the rest of the story for the characters, but hey! It's a drastic change that I want. Well, for now, please if you want, you can comment, re-read again, whatever you wish. For now, this is the infamous Muerte Xanders, signing out ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Via Lactea

Chapter 2

The lights flickered on inside the large training room. Kadaj stepped inside, gandering at the width, the height, the length of the room, and knew that he had done good for the construction of his training room. He walked, looking at the weights, the mirrors, the benches, the equipment he had bought long ago as a young teen, and to this day, still used. He swiped one finger over a light layer of dust that lay dormant on the mirrors that lined the walls. He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief that he became so physically fit so fast.

He felt as though he were being watched as he turned, looking toward the door. He saw Tsuki, gently peeking around the door's edge, looking at him. He then nodded for her to enter the room, she gently treading into the room, as though afraid that she shouldn't belong in the room. "Welcome to my little training room." She looked, wide-eyed around the area of the room, taking in all of the fitness equipment that he had, the mirrors, the weapon rack, the training dummies. "I try to use this room at least twice a week, but now, I seem to have slacked off to once a week..." He spoke embarassedly, scratching the back of his head with somewhat of a joking smile. She chuckled a bit. He stared at her, hearing her chuckle as he went a faint pink for a few seconds before clearing his throat and speaking. "Well, um, let's start on some training then..."

Both of them went over to the weapon rack, Kadaj looking at the colorful display of weaponry that was neatly organized on the pegs on the wall. "As you can see, I try to keep an array of weapons as much as possible, so I can constantly change up my strength, my speed, my accuracy, and my keenness. It's usually tricky sometimes, especially if it's a weapon that I haven't used in quite some time." She nodded, listening keenly to what he was saying. "We'll start you off with a light sword. Hope you don't mind..." She just simply shrugged. "I don't mind..." He nodded as he looked at a few swords, taking one down as he then turned and handed it to her. "Here ya are. Something to start you with. A light, single edge sword. It's a featherweight compared to the others that I have." She pulled the sword out, weighing it. "Yeah, no kidding..." She spoke simply, swinging it with sheer ease that made Kadaj blink for a moment, mostly in surprise. "Well, we'll kick you off with some of the basics of sword play. That way, when in sparring or battle, at least you'll be able to handle yourself pretty darn well."

After a couple of hours, Tsuki was handling the sword as though she was a natural. Kadaj watched and taught her, from handling the sword more properly, to how to deflect most attacks and different angles of attacks, all the way to stance. He smiled, watching her practice in the air with her sword, watching her swish it quickly. He then spoke. "Alrighty. That's pretty good for today. Hope soon we'll get more further than what we got today. All that stuff is got you to near my level, which is pretty impressive in itself. Who knows? Maybe you'll beat me soon..." He chuckled, wiping the sweat off his brow. She smiled and shrugged. Both then left the room, Kadaj reaching for the lightswitch. He then turned and looked back at the room, as he clicked off the light, and shut the door, leaving darkness to cover the room once more for another period of time.

Thanks for reading. Well, training went well, but maybe Tsuki is gonna spring a surprise on our friend Kadaj. Well, knew it would come sooner, so tune to see exactly what the surprise is. For now, if you want, re-read, comment, yada yada, whatever ya wish. This is the charismatic Muerte Xanders, signing out, because that's how I roll ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Via Lactea

Chapter 3

Another slow, yet eventful day passed as Kadaj trained Tsuki. He watched with amazement at Tsuki practicing with the light sword. He kept watching in astonishment at her agility, her percission, even her endurance with a bladed weapon. He smiled at his work being done and spoke for Tsuki to call it quits for the day. As Tsuki breathed somewhat heavily, he spoke. "Well Tsuki, I'm impressed. It won't be much longer before you'll be better than me, and I'm being honest too..." She smiled a bit as she wiped the sheen of sweat off her forehead. "I try..." He stared into her eyes, the ruby orbs that he often found himself staring at much too often that morning. He went a faint pink before speaking. "Erm...excuse me..." He then walked out of the room, leaving Tsuki with a questionable quirk of a face about her.

Kadaj had been laying on the bed for more than half an hour, belly down, his whole head covered up sandwich-style by two pillows. He groaned a bit softly. "Why me? Is it hormones? Is it her? Is it just we've been together so much and done so much together?" All of these difficult questions raced through his mind, only to be halted by a knock at the door. "Come in..." He spoke, dreading the fact that he may have made himself a bit obvious for what was going through his mind. Tsuki entered, staring at him the moment she entered the room. He pulled his head out from the two pillows and looked at her, only to plop his head onto them. "You okay?" "Yeah...I'll be fine..." The moment was awkward, maybe too awkward for Kadaj as he lay there. He then got up, heading toward the door. "You sure your okay?" "Yeah, honest..." Then he stopped at the door. 'Why should I lie to her? Why can't I tell her the truth?'

He then took a deep breath in that moment and turned to her, speaking as calmly as he possibly could, his voice wavering a bit from being so nervous. "Tsuki...what I'm about to say next, bare in mind, is just what it is." She nodded, staring at him as he spoke more nervously than before. "You can hate me or not like what .Silence filled the room rapidly as it was then that Tsuki spoke first. "Why would I do any of that?" "Cause of the way I treated you..." She then sat up off the bed, and walked over to him, giving him a small hug around the middle. He went pink for a moment in the cheeks, surprised a bit. "Um...what's this for?" "I'm just glad that someone at least does..." The embarassed moment for Kadaj quickly washed over as he then hugged her softly, closing his eyes as he finally let out a small smile and sigh of content.

Thanks for reading. Well well well, looks like Kadaj has finally spilled the beans on Tsuki. About time too, so the new question being: What about Tsuki? Will we get to see the more personal side of her and her past? What awaits the two of them on their journey? You'll never know until you keep reading. So for now, if ya want, re-read, comment, shout out a suggestion, something people. I too need new ideas ya know. Anyway, this is the ever lovable Muerte Xanders, signing out, because that's how I roll ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Via Lactea

Chapter 4

As another day was closing, Kadaj sat there in the living room, talking with Tsuki. It was a normal conversation, that is, until Kadaj broke down and told her the purpose of their conversation. "Wait what?" "I wanna go with you to go visit your mom. I had one night come into your room, hearing you talking about your mom, and I sorta guessed that you might be missing her right about now..." She remained quiet for a few moments before speaking. "Well yeah, I'm not gonna lie..." "So why not? I say we go visit her." "Are you sure?" He nodded and spoke. "I'm positive..."

After waiting outside the bunker, Kadaj saw Tsuki come out. "So...are ya ready to go?" She nodded as he spoke again. "Well, I've got the motorcycle gassed up and ready to go. So where does your mom live?" "Um..." She chuckled a bit nervously as she spoke. "If I told you...there's no way you'd believe me..." "Oh come on...can't be that bad." She took a deep breath before muttering something. "Er...'scuse me?" "I said the moon..." A long, awkward silence passed between the both of them as he finally spoke up after a moment or two. "The moon? As in the moon moon?" She nodded as he spoke. "Wow...um...never been there before..." She bit her lip as she spoke. "That's not gonna be a problem, is it?" "Of course not...I'll manage..."

She took his hands and spoke. "Just close your eyes and relax. I'll take us there..." He nervously nodded and held her hands. He prayed a very silent, ferverent prayer, his eyes shut tight as possible. Before he could even peak his eye open, he heard her talk. "Go on...open your eyes..." He opened his eyes, only to be stunned by what was before him. There, on the moon, was a grand palace of a castle, towering over him, beautiful, graceful, serene, and furthermore, elegant. He couldn't believe it, no matter how many times he blinked. "My gods..." He muttered to himself as she spoke. "Come on...let's head inside..." "Are you sure? I mean...no offense...but if your royalty, I won't exactly be very reverred as someone that's very respectable." "It's fine...don't worry about it. I doubt my mom will mind. Now...come on..." She gently coaxed to him with the last three words. He breathed in a very unsteady breath before nodding. "Alright..." And with that, they walked up the pathway that lead to her home: a moon kingdom.

WHAT!? A castle on the moon?! And I thought that stuff like that didn't exist! Well, as you've seen yourself, our hero Kadaj has experienced it himself. He is in for a treat as he is now brought into the home of his companion. But what wonders lie behind those massive doors? Who knows?! I don't, that's for sure! So, please re-read, comment if ya like, ya know the drill. This is Muerte Xanders saying tune in, that and I'm signing out as always, cause that's how I roll! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Via Lactea

Chapter 5

The doors creaked open to the large palace that was the moon kingdom castle. The creaking echoed on down the long corridors of hallways, the noise almost haunting. Tsuki and Kadaj walked in, Kadaj more or less the most hesitant of the two. "Um...are you sure I can come in?" "Sure, come on..." Both entered the main hall, a grand spectacle of a sight as the lights shone through stain glassed windows, reminding Kadaj of the church that was back in Midgar.

As both walked down the granjeur that was the main hall, Kadaj spoke. "So, you are royalty?" Even he at that moment was becoming a bit worrysome, staring around, noticing the high ceilings, the sculpted pillars, eccetera. "Yeah, you can say that..." Kadaj frowned a bit in slight discomfort. "So, I take that you can be married only to royalty?" "No...my mom doesn't mnd as to who I marry, so no worries..." "Gotcha..." He spoke simply.

After reaching the room that was her room now, he spoke. "Are you sure I should be going in there along with you?" "Of course, now stop being a worry wart..." He groaned a bit in worry, but hesitantly shrugged it off as he continued into the room with her. The room was, as he predicted, huge in comparison to the room that he had. He couldn't help but whistle, one that indicated at how blown away he was by all of this. "Wow Tsuki...this is some bedroom. It pretty much swallows mine up entirely." She nodded as both stood there, looking out the window of her room.

"Tsuki..." She turned to him rather surprised after a moment of sheer quiet. "I was wondering...about meeting your mom. Do you think she'll like me?" She spoke a bit curiously. "I don't know. Why you ask?" He frowned a bit and spoke. "Let's just say that my reputation proceeds me...and not in a good way either. Yeah, I've done some stuff that I'm not particularly proud of..." She walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll like you. Just relax, and don't fret over it..." He nodded. "So, are we meeting her tomorrow?" She nodded as he continued speaking. "Well then...um...here's hoping..." He crossed his fingers, visibly showing them to Tsuki for his hopeful wishes.

Thanks for reading. Well, as you can tell, Kadaj is a bit nervous about meeting Tsuki's mom. Just wait until Kadaj gets to meet her, and see what all transpires between them all. Just tune in for now, so please, re-read, comment, you know how it goes. This is Muerte Xanders, signing out


	6. Chapter 6

Via Lactea

Chapter 6

The halls of the massive palace appeared to be endless as Kadaj trekked around. The large arches made him tilt his head back and stare in awe, the beauty of it was so overcoming, he could help but let his jaw drop in a stunned expression. Tsuki politely tapped him on the shoulder and spoke. "Still looking?" "Well yeah. I mean, this place is unreal..." She giggled and spoke. "Come on...I'll give you a quick tour of the place if your interested." He nodded softly.

As the two walked, she spoke. "This is one of the few main halls. It leads to the dining room, the bedrooms for me and my brothers and sisters, and of course it can also lead out to our little garden area." "You have a garden?" The question was almost asked in blantant disbelief. She nodded. "Yeah, we have a garden area. Come on, I can even show you..." She took a few more strides before turning a knob that led off to the right, opening a door to a somewhat of a green house ordeal. As she motioned Kadaj to move forward, Kadaj walked toward her, speaking. "So...I'm probably gonna ask a really stupid question. You are a princess, right?" She nodded. He walked beside her for a few moments on the walkways before flushing a fiery pink before speaking. "I'm dating royalty...I'm screwed..." She couldn't help but laugh as she kissed him on the cheek. "Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine as always..."

When they left the garden area, a voice projected itself down the hallway tremensely. "Tsuki?" Tsuki lit up happily as she dashed down the hallway like a little kid, Kadaj with eyebrow cocked walked behind her. "What is it, one of older sisters?" It was then that Kadaj now fully flushed as Tsuki hugged a woman that had pink hair like Tsuki, Tsuki turning to face Kadaj. "Nope. This is my mom..." Kadaj's eyes rose in humurously stunned fashion as he spoke in utter shock. "Your mom?!" She nodded happily, nuzzling up under her mom's arms and holding her from the side. "Yep." Kadaj nodded in acknowledgement. "Er...sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to disrespect ya..." The woman chuckled. "It's plenty fine. Sides, that was actually a compliment you paid me. And by the way, my name is Kyome." He bowed his head in respect. "Pleasure to meet you..."

Kadaj, after standing there for a few seconds watching them then spoke. "Listen...um..." The pink haired duo turned to Kadaj, whom solemnly stared at the ground in utter shame. "I am really sorry. I didn't kidnap you daughter, I swear. I wanted someone to bring back my mother, and well, your daughter Tsuki helped me out immensely. So, I apologize to the greatest extent possible for keeping her at bay. I didn't mean to...and I'm being full on honest." Kyome just simply blinked along with Tsuki before letting go of Tsuki and nodding to Kadaj. "It's fine, honestly. I'm just glad to see my little girl again. So...thank you..." "Mom! Quit embarassing me!" Kyome couldn't help but laugh softly as Kadaj's demeanor brightened up quickly, leaving him with a smile of content, seeing the bond between a mother and her child.

Thanks for reading! Very interesting chapter so far, and guess what? A birthday party! How's this relevant? Well, tune in to the next chapter to see how it ties in to our little story. So for now, please read, comment, suggest, anything people. I love the feedback! This is the one, the same, and never lame Muerte Xanders, signing out. 'Cause that's how I roll!


End file.
